The Northern Lord and The King's Bastard
by AnaIsFangirling
Summary: Derek Hale, second son of Lord Bracken Hale, is sent to Winterfell to serve Lord Stark as he prepares to travel south to be King Robert's Hand. He is not destined to play the game of thrones but his last mission, protecting Stiles Waters, one of King Robert's bastards, will turn out to be a never ending adventure filled with danger and excitement... and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I know, I know, I shouldn't start a new fanfic while I still have Pull me to the Ground to finish and I don't even have time for one fanfic, let alone two but... I got exited and I hate not posting my stuff :p

Be aware that this will definitely NOT be updated regularly... Like every fanfic I've ever written. So don't hold your breath, this is going to be a long ride.

Anyway, enjoy!

P.S.: FYI, Derek is 16(almost 17) and Stiles as just turned 15 at the beginning of the story. I tagged underage just in case but I doubt anything will happen for a long long time.  
Derek has 4 siblings: Eddard 21, Laura 19, Cora 12 and Malrik 3.  
For the Game of Thrones part, I will mostly use the show as a reference, even if the books are way better, because it makes things easier. So the characters are as old as in the show and not the book.

* * *

 _ **The Northern Lord and The King's Bastard**_

 **Derek**

The sun was still low on the horizon when the raven came. Soon the Hale keep was filled with rumors of a royal visit; handmaidens giggling among themselves as they whispered about Prince Joffrey, stable boys exchanging stories of knights and lords, and guards reminiscing about King Robert's victory against the Mad King so many years ago.

It wasn't the first time a King came to the Wolf's Den, the castle was known to be the perfect stop on the way to or from Winterfell on the King's road. It was sitting on a hill, just under a day's march from the Stark's keep. The Hales had lived there since the time of Bran the Builder, at least that's what the books in their old library said, and they were happy and proud to house any respectable travelers who passed by. Some of the other families joked and called them the innkeepers of the north, but House Hale was small, with a lot of heritage but not much else. They lived a simple life and cared little about what others might have thought of them.

At least that was what Derek liked to think, but his father, Lord Bracken Hale, was far less humble. It was no secret that Lord Bracken wanted his family to climb the social ladder. He even fancied himself a rival of Lord Cerwyn, whose castle sat between the Wolf's Den and Winterfell. The Cerwyn were a much more important house though, and were probably going to house the King for the night after what would no doubt be a brief visit of their monarch at the Hale keep. Derek could already imagine his father stalling the royal party during the lavish lunch he'd had prepared, hoping they wouldn't be able to leave and reach Cerwyn Castle before nightfall. Then Lord Bracken would offer them to stay the night and probably brag about it for the rest of his life.

It wouldn't go that way, obviously, and his father would curse Lord Cerwyn, blaming his rival as always for their family's woes. And as he sat on the windowsill in his chamber, Derek wondered if he might be able to escape all off that drama for once.

Suddenly, the door was thrown opened and he jumped up fearing it might have been his father, only to sigh in relief when he saw his sister Laura entering. He had not seen her for a few weeks and quickly noticed the small bump under her dress had grown twice as big since.

"If you wish to hide from father, you might want to go somewhere less conspicuous than your own bed chamber." She smirk before closing the door behind her.

"I'm not hiding."

"He told me he had asked for you… an hour ago." She said as she sat on the now vacant windowsill. Derek refused to answer, he sat on the chair near the window and they shared a short moment of comfortable silence.

"Shouldn't you be at Torrhen's Square with your husband?" Derek finally asked. Laura was 19 and the only one of Lord Bracken's children to be married. She had fallen in love with a knight, Ser Damon Chapmyre, who had pledged his services to House Tallhart.

"He's traveling with Ser Helman to White Harbour, something about a shipment. I don't know when he'll be back and I didn't feel like staying alone at the cottage. Besides, mother had send words that the King would be here soon, it seems I'm just on time."

"I wouldn't say no to being alone in a cottage right about now."

"Well you can't. And you should go see what father wants. You know the longer he'll wait, the angrier he'll get. If you're not careful, you'll end up betrothed to Jonnelle Cerwyn." Laura joked.

Derek chuckled. "As if Lord Cerwyn would give his only daughter to the second son of a lesser Lord."

"Don't let father here you say that. You know how he gets about marriages. I have no doubt Ed as been instructed to pay close attention to the Princess while she's here." She said with mirth in her eyes. Eddard Hale, Lord Bracken's first son and heir, who had been named after Lord Eddard Stark in a clumsy attempt to impress their liege Lord, was a tall and broad 21-year old oaf. He followed their father in everything and Derek had learned at a young age to stay away from him as much as possible.

"I doubt poor Ed will be able to go anywhere near her, they're only staying for lunch. Besides, you would think that having all of his proposals for Ed either refused, ignored or laughed at would clue father in that our prospects aren't worth the trouble." Derek said. They laughed and shared a knowing smile until Laura cast a serious gaze at him.

"You should go, you don't want him angry at you. Not today."

Derek sighed as he got up from the chair.

"It could be nothing." Laura continued. "Maybe he just wants you to shave that beard of yours; you're only 16 and you already look older than Ed." She laughed, getting up carefully, her hand resting on her rounded belly.

Derek chuckled. "Ed tried to grow one too, you know? He looked ridiculous, with a wobbly mustache and half a goatee. Mom threatened to tie him up and shave him herself if he didn't get rid of it." He said as he took her arm and they made their way out of his chamber. Laura laughed but abruptly stopped, groaning in pain as she rubbed her belly. "Are you alright?" Derek asked in panic.

"Oh yes, don't worry…" She said with a comforting smile. "Being with child is far more painful than it looks like, that's all." She took a deep breath and they continued their journey through the cold stone corridors.

"You must be relieved to have a real maester for when the baby comes." Derek said.

"I'm sure old Mady could have helped just fine, she delivered all off us after all." Laura reminded him.

"And she was already old when Ed was born! She nearly dropped Mal-"

"Derek." The somber voice of Lord Bracken echoed in the corridor. Derek and Laura froze their steps and looked ahead where they found their father, dressed with his best boiled leather armor and his biggest fur cloak, his rarely used sword at his side. "Laura, could you leave us a moment? I need to talk with your brother."

"Of course father." She said, bowing slightly before walking away. She was just out of sight when Lord Bracken turned his disapproving glaze at Derek.

"We are hosting the royal family in a few hours, I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with your insolence." Lord Bracken said.

"Fa-"

"I did not ask you to speak. You are going to go back to your chamber, you will dress in your best clothes and go down to the armory to get your sword. I want you waiting at the gate with the rest of the family in an hour, or there will be hell to pay." He lashed out before storming out, leaving Derek alone in the middle of the corridor.

 **Stiles**

The dinner crowd, such as it was, had been shouting merrily since Stiles had brought the first round of ale to them. Two tables were occupied by regulars; a few guards who knew his father, the baker from down the street who provided them with bread every day, the smith and his son from just across the street, and three whores from the local brothel. Stiles sometimes agreed to let them in to look for light work, provided they paid him first. They weren't the prettiest but this wasn't a tough crowd. There was also a strange man hiding behind a dark cloak. He had asked for a room as well as dinner and Stiles was happy to provide both to any paying customer. Even with his father's job in the City Watch, they were barely scraping by.

"Your Grace!" The baker, Rylon, shouted. "May we have some more ale?" He asked Stiles, drunkenly waving his empty cup in his direction.

"Maybe. If you stop calling me that." Stiles said, hiding his smirk while he cleaned the counter with an old cloth.

"Aye, your Lordship!" Rylon chuckled, his laugh dying in his throat when the front opened and Jon Stilins walked in. Stiles never minded the jokes but everyone knew to keep their mouths shut about the subject around Jon. The room grew quiet as he walked towards his son, taking off his golden cloak and putting it down on the counter along with his helm.

"How are you son?" Jon asked softly as several conversations started up again behind them.

"Good; no fever today and I've only sneezed on someone once." Stiles said with a forced smile. He hated to see his father so worried. It wasn't rare for Stiles to get sick but this time had been worse than ever. The fever had burnt through him in a flash and he had been bedridden for a week. For a while they had thought he had caught the same disease that had killed the Hand of the King merely a few days before Stiles had started to feel ill, but he had come through after all. Stiles had been back on his feet for a few days and today had been his first day of work since he'd gotten sick. His father had protested, off course, but they couldn't afford to pay someone to take care of the Inn any longer.

"Good. I'll go change. In the meantime, why don't you refill their cups before they start a riot." Jon smirked, casting a glance at the men behind his shoulder.

Hours later, once the regulars were back in there own homes and their one and only lodger was settled for the night, Stiles sat on the edge of the window in his tiny room, his feet dangling in the air. It was his ritual every night to look at the stars, or what little of them could be seen in Flea Bottom. In those moments he thought of his mother, Claudia, who had died during an epidemic five years ago; her laugh, her bright amber eyes… His eyes looked dull compared to what he remembered of hers, even though they were the same color.

Then he dreamed, mostly about leaving this wretched place with his dad to travel all around the Seven Kingdoms. They could get an Inn somewhere in the countryside, where it wouldn't smell of piss and shit everywhere they went. His father could stop risking his life on those streets wearing that bloody gold cloak… It was a nice dream, one he knew would never come true, but he kept imagining it every night just to remind himself that life could get better.

 **Derek**

The royal arrival had been a bust, at least in Derek's opinion. They had waited outside for practically an hour, shivering underneath their best clothes and, in Derek's case at least, starving, until their guests had finally showed up. The King was a fat red-nosed man who had to be reminded of Lord Bracken's name and didn't even pay attention to Lady Talia or their five children before he demanded to be led to lunch, claiming he was famished. At least Derek had had some fun watching his father fume in silence as he'd tried to kiss the King's ass while they'd walked towards the great hall.

Lunch was a silent affair, the King and his family pretended rather badly to pay attention to Lord Bracken's incessant blabbering and Derek was about to tune out the irritating sound of his Lord father's voice when he heard his name being mentioned.

"...Lord Stark seemed rather impressed and agreed to let him serve his House so he may learn from the best warriors of the North." Lord Bracken said, pausing for a response but not getting any. Derek had no idea what he had to do with Lord Stark but he had certainly never agreed to serve him. "So I wondered if your Grace would be so kind as to let Derek join you on your way to Winterfell…" Derek's father continued while staring at the King, waiting again for an answer.

"I'm sure it would be no trouble at all Lord Bracken. We will take good care of him, I promise." Lord Tyrion, the Queen's brother, finally said to defuse the tension.

"Thank you my Lord." Lord Bracken said quickly without looking at the dwarf.

After that, his father stayed quiet to everyone's relief but Derek was too preoccupied to care. He wasn't stupid, he knew why the King was going to Winterfell and before long he would travel back south to King's Landing, and Lord Eddard Stark would be with him to serve as his Hand. If Derek served Lord Stark he wasn't going to stay in Winterfell, he was going to the capital. Suddenly Derek didn't feel as hungry anymore.

* * *

Okay, so... what did you think?

Please leave a review to motivate me to keep writing... I need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek**

While everyone ate in an awkward silence around him, Derek stared down at his plate, praying to the old Gods that he had been mistaken. His father must have been talking about Ed, they wouldn't send Derek away without telling him about it. He looked up for a moment and caught his mother's gaze upon him. She seemed distraught and mouthed something that seemed like an apology. That's when it truly hit him, he was leaving his home, his family, today. His father must have kept his plans quiet, Derek couldn't believe his mother would have approved, she must have been kept in the dark as well.

How long would he be gone? It took months alone to travel to King's Landing. He won't be here to meet his first niece or nephew. He won't be here to see Malrik grow up, or to scare the boys away from Cora… He'll be alone, surrounded by strangers in a strange land.

As lunch came to an end, Derek rushed out of the room, hoping to hide in the abandoned north-wing of the keep that hadn't been used for at least two centuries, only to be stopped by Lerris, their steward.

"Your belongings have been packed as per your father's instructions. A servant will join you to ride the cart until you reach Winterfell. After that, you'll have to manage yourself, ask for Poole, the Stark's steward, he'll help you. Your horse as been saddled and is waiting for you outside the stables." He said with an irritated sneer he only used when Lord Bracken asked for something ridiculous or at the last minute, this was probably the latter. The old steward didn't wait for an answer and left Derek in a frozen state in the middle of the corridor. Before he'd managed to get a hold of himself, Derek heard people approaching, he was soon joined by his father and the royal family.

"Derek. A word." Lord Bracken said sternly after excusing himself to the King and Queen. They went outside but stepped away from the crowd of people preparing to leave. "Lord Stark has agreed to take you in his service and the King graciously offered to let you travel with them to Winterfell. Adresse them with the utmost respect and do everything you are told, do you hear me?"

"But why do _I_ have to go? Why not Ed?"

"Your brother is my heir, _his_ place is here. Now stop asking questions and go say your farewells to your mother, quickly. Don't make the King wait."

"Yes father." Derek acquiesced. His mind was a complete chaos but no matter how many times he thought about it, he couldn't find a way out.

They walked toward the others. The royal party was moving around in a practiced dance of packing, readying horses and leading noble ladies to their respective wheelhouses. Derek's family was gathered near the stables where his horse was waiting. His mother was standing straight, her hands holding her gown tightly. Ed seemed bored but the look he threw Derek's way as he approached told him his brother was jealous. It was a shame really, Derek would gladly exchange places with him. Laura was obviously trying to look as strong as their mother, yet her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. She was holding Cora in her arms as the girl tried to muffle her sobs in her sister's cloak. In the meantime, Malrik was standing near Talia, holding on to her dress as he observed the scene around him. He was only three though, Derek doubted he understood what was happening.

He started with Ed with a quick 'goodbye brother' and a nod. He then made his way to his sisters, hugging them both in a tight embrace.

"I'll be back before you know it Cora." He tried to reassure her, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"We'll wait for your return baby brother." Laura whispered with a forced smile.

Then he took Malrik in his arms, ignoring his father's disapproving glare.

"You'll be good when I'm gone Mal, okay?" Derek said, his voice cracking as he felt his throat tightening.

"Where you goin?" Malrik asked.

"I'm going to see Lord Stark in the big castle. Promise me you'll watch over mother for me?"

"I promiss." Mal said with confidence.

"Good." Derek smiled and squeezed Malrik in his arms one more time before handing him over to Cora. Finally, he went to his mother. They stood in front of each other for a moment before Derek moved forward to embrace her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't know-" Talia whispered in his hear.

"It's alright. I'll be fine, don't worry." They stayed in each other's arms for as long as they could, until the sharp voice of Lord Bracken called out Derek's name behind them.

"Hurry up boy! The King is waiting."

Derek said one more goodbye to his family, ruffled Malrik's hair and smiled reassuringly at Cora before climbing on his horse. As he looked around, he saw that the King and his family were already out of the gates. There were still many people preparing to march behind them and Derek had no idea where he was supposed to place himself. He waved one last time, and motioned his horse forward.

A tear finally escaped from his eyes and crawled down his cheek as he crossed the gates of his home, not knowing when he would see them again.

 **Stiles**

The strange man was gone when Stiles got up at dawn, his chamber almost as neat as it had been the night before. Stiles quickly made the bed and checked the chamber pot before leaving the Inn to get the day's bread at the bakery. Rylon's wife was there, her belly big with child and a toddler clinging to her skirt.

"Morning Teressa!" He said joyfully.

"Stiles! Come to get some bread to feed those 'clients' of yours?" She asked with a playful sneer.

"They sure need some food to soak up all that ale."

"I'm sure my husband can attest to that." She said loudly.

"What are you yapping about woman?!" Rylon's voice sounded from the back of the store.

"Stiles is telling me all about those whores you had last night!" Teressa answered, sharing a knowing smile with Stiles. It was a ritual they had on mornings after Rylon had spent the night drinking at the Inn. Stiles and Teressa joked some more as Rylon got the loaves of bread ready. They gossiped a bit about the neighbours -it seemed like the daughter of some smithy was with child and the rumour had it that it was her father's apprentice who was responsible- and Rylon promised to be back at the Inn for a drink or six soon, his wife berating him for it.

Making his way back to the Inn, Stiles got lost in his thoughts; wondering if he would one day find someone that would complete him the way Teressa did for Rylon. He was so distracted that he almost missed the familiar face waiting for him just outside the Inn.

"Scott!" He shouted in surprise, a huge grin on his face.

"I was starting to think you hadn't recognized me!" Scott said cheerfully, and as he looked at his best friend Stiles noticed a few changes; gone were the dirty breaches and torn up tunic, Scott was dressed in a slightly more respectable attire now and his hair were now short and neatly groomed.

They had been best friends since childhood, Scott used to live a few houses up the street from the Inn with his mother, who was the local healer. Melissa still lived there but Scott had left a few months ago after getting a job as a stable boy for a rich Lord.

"You look good." Stiles finally said after they had settled at a table in the Inn with a pitcher of ale and one of the freshly baked breads.

"I don't have much of a choice, Lady Argent likes everything to be neat and tidy. I swear I thought she was going to send me back on my way the first time she saw me." Scott chuckled.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just the day, we're bringing fresh meat for the King's table."

"Fancy." Stiles said with a tiny smile. He was happy for Scott really, the Argents were a powerful family living at the edge of the King's wood -They were hunters, they provided a large part of the meat for the court's table- and Scott looked happy. Still, Stiles wished he could have his best friend back for more than a short visit.

"I met a girl." Scott said after a short pause in their conversation. "Her name's Allison."

"That's great Scott!" Stiles shouted enthusiastically.

"I think… No, I know that I'm in love with her… And I think she might have feelings for me too but… I don't know what to do." Scott sighed, his head falling in his hands.

"And you're asking me for advice because I have such a great experience with women?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"No, it's not that, there's… sort off a huge problem."

"Well, the suspense is killing me Scotty, what is it?"

"She's… Lord Argent's daughter." Scott finally admitted.

Stiles froze for a moment, his mouth opened as if he was about to speak, then he jumped out off his seat and walked in small circles with a hand on his mouth muffling the sound of his voice rambling his thoughts out loud furiously. When he finally stopped, he turned to face his best friend and shouted:

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"I can't help it Stiles! She's so… perfect. She's beautiful, and funny, and kind and…"

"I don't care Scott! She could be the most perfect girl in the seven Kingdoms, it still wouldn't change the fact that this is insane! If anyone finds out, you're not just going to lose your place Scott, you'd lose your bloody head!"

"It doesn't matter Stiles, I love her!" Scoot argued, standing up quickly after hitting the table with his fists.

"That's not enough!" Stiles said, poking Scott in the chest as they were now face to face.

"What could you possibly know about love!?"

Stiles suddenly stepped away, his jaw clenched shut and his eyes watering with unshed tears. They never talked about it, not since that night when they were still children and Stiles had confided to his best friend that he was… different. They hadn't talked for a week afterwards, then they had pretended it had never happened. Scott was the only person he had ever told.

"Fine." Stiles finally said coldly. "Do whatever the hell you want, ask Lord Argent for her hand or runaway with her, I don't care."

Stiles glared at Scott one last time before he stormed out. He slammed the kitchen's door behind him and leaned against it. He waited until he heard the sound of Scott leaving the Inn before sliding down to the floor and letting the tears cascade down his cheeks.

 **Derek**

An hour after they had left, Derek's body started to ache everywhere. He wasn't a great rider and he definitely wasn't used to be on horseback for so long. He was staying close to the cart containing his belongings, not knowing if he was allowed anywhere else. There were soldiers in front of him but they had not acknowledged him.

"So you're the famous Derek Hale." A voice full of mirth sounded behind him. Derek turned around and found Lord Tyrion, who seemed just as tall as anyone else on the back of his own horse, settling to march beside him.

"I'm hardly famous my Lord."

"Well, according to your father, you have a great future ahead of you. So we may yet hear songs about your mighty skills in battle." Lord Tyrion smirked.

"My father does not think much about my skills in battle… He only ever wished to get rid of me… I guess he has now." Derek sighed, looking briefly at the horizon behind his shoulder before staring down at his hands clutching the reins.

"Don't look so gloom Derek." Lord Tyrion said gently after a short silence. "You might see your family again soon."

Derek looked back up at the dwarf.

"How?"

"Why do you think the King is riding all the way north to Winterfell?"

"To ask Lord Stark to serve as his hand?" Derek hesitated, dread settling in his stomach knowing what it could mean for him.

"Exactly. Lord Stark will say yes, obviously, and when we ride back to King's Landing so will he… and you with him."

Derek finally understood. If he went to King's Landing, they would probably stop at the Wolf's Den on the way south. It wouldn't be for long but he couldn't stop smiling at the idea; he would see his family again.


End file.
